


The 520th way to kill somebody

by DorrisTang



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character Without Appearance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: Spencer Reid was reading a book called THE 520th WAY TO KILL SOMEBODY. He became very obsessed with that novel. So he began to find the author who wrote this book, and he found a very interesting truth...
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上算是某种意义上的梦女（Girl B），等写完之后也许会翻译成英文

\- 

一分钟内，普通人可以阅读四百个单词、做出二十道口算题、接完六通老板的指令来电。一分钟，每一克碳原子中有十个进行衰变、蝴蝶将扇动三百次它的翅膀。Shakespare写过：我身处果核之中，仍自以为是无限宇宙之王。假如宇宙是一个不断坍缩、膨胀的原子，一分钟，世界将毁灭无数次、生命将再次重生无数次。

但一分钟，探员Derek Morgan认为，一分钟内Reid还没有翻过去书的这一页，那么一定有什么极其重要的事情发生。

瑞德做出一个奇怪的表情，他把手里的书合上，展示给Morgan封面。这种论断显然让Dr.Reid不太赞同。

“《杀死某人的第五百二十种方式》？”

Morgan将封面上意大利斜体的标题念了出来。

“没错。只是一本现实主义小说。才不是你说的发生了什么极其恐怖的事情。”

Morgan在他的桌前停下，把刚接来的咖啡搁置在一旁，半坐在Reid的桌边。他的一只腿悬在半空中，接过了Reid的书，随便浏览了几页。

他皱着眉咂了咂嘴，将书还给Reid。Morgan对一切纸质与文字都不感兴趣，他宁愿去打篮球前锋，或者做枪械训练。他的肌肉也那么认同这个观点。

“所以这本书有什么特别的地方，能够让你在同一页停留超过一分钟？”

Emily在对面抬起了头。她也听见了Morgan和Reid的对话，显然大家都对能令天才Reid注意的东西——除去物理学实验、核工程和《回到未来》之外——十分感兴趣。

Reid环视了一圈周围的视线，其中包括Morgan、Emily、和五分钟前从办公室出来休息的Hotch。他看了看手中的书，又看了看好奇的众人，轻叹了口气，以常有的细声线解读这本书：“呃……这本书名字是《杀死某人的第五百二十种方式》，刚刚Morgan已经读了出来。它是最近才出版的，其实并不算一本畅销书，甚至可以用‘惨淡’来形容它的销量。但我在上周去书店进行定期批量阅读时看到了它的封页——不在这，被我留在家里了。那上面写了一句话，我非常喜欢，于是就把它买了下来。这里面写了十二个故事，爱情故事，我们阅读的视角比较模糊，所以不确定是不是都是同一个主人公……但我倾向于是，并且都是这个作者的叙述。它写得非常不错。就是这样。”

众人交换了白眼，Emily皱眉用笔指向他，直说：“但你还是没有说出哪里不错，以至于你阅读时超出了你的常规非人时间。”

Reid瞪大了眼睛，但环视一圈，周围人确实都是同样的态度。

他无奈地继续：“好吧，我认为它值得我看第二遍——现在是第三遍了——的原因是，”Reid顿了顿，将书重新翻开，放在桌前。他的一只胳膊无意识地圈住了书本，这实际上是个具有占有性质的动作，Emily敏锐地注意到了，但她并没有多说。“每个故事的结尾都很相似，以这一故事里除去主人公外最主要的参与者，也就是主角的伴侣死亡，为结尾。毫无例外，每一个故事都是这样。而且最有意思的地方在于：他们的死法都很值得深究。”

Hotch仍然保持他的扑克脸，但语气比平时稍微上扬了一些，这证明他对Reid的书还算感兴趣：“比如说？”

“我们在联邦调查局做事，对吧？而且是行为分析科。我们见到的精神变态和连环杀手比普通市民要多非常多，所以我们对一些实施犯罪的手段并不感到奇怪。但这个作者，她涉及到了许多没有案例可以依据，却步骤清晰、就像是她亲手尝试过一样的杀人方法，而且每一次都不同。我觉得这一点值得我看至少第二遍。”

“女作者？”Morgan问。

Reid将扉页旁的两行字给他看，虽然他只是翻到那里又合上书，总共两秒不到（可能他是以自己的阅读速度标榜的Morgan，也不排除他是故意的）。“这也是令我感兴趣的一点。这本书并没有留下详细的作者信息，连介绍都很少，只提到一个名字：萨娜·阿拉法特。上面说她是一个网络作家。网络作家很少在发表时使用自己的真名，如果这个名字是真实的，那么她是一个女性作家，而且很有可能来自中东半岛。”

Morgan更加疑惑地问：“你说的好像很不确定。不光是名字……内容呢？从书写作的特点来看，你不能推断出作者的性别？拜托，你连两个人用词和标点的不同都能迅速看出来。”

Reid瞪了Morgan一眼，他看向大家，Hotch也挑了挑眉，显然赞同Morgan的说法。行为分析科对人类心理的特点了如指掌，通常犯罪现场给他们留下的都是只言片语的证据：一片边缘整齐的碎纸、一滴不同寻常飞溅的血液……他们能够从五平方英尺中推断出一个疑犯五岁时曾经可能受到过非人的虐待，从而造成了心理扭曲，更不用说一本语言足以描述一个普通人一生的书籍。

更不用说Reid。假如整个联邦调查局只能剩下一颗大脑，行为分析科的所有人员都一致同意，留下Spencer Reid，那将胜过留下所有人。但他现在却面对一本“现实主义爱情小说”说作者的性别难以判断。Morgan的嘴快合不上了。

“其实你们不需要这么惊讶，”Reid平静地说，“这非常正常。因为有很多进行文学创作的人与我们一样，他们都会对自己笔下的人物进行行为分析和侧写，只不过很多人都是无意识的行为。而有的作者不喜欢自己的笔触带有过于明显的性别加成，于是他们会刻意进行练习，然后用中性的口吻进行描述。大概百分之六十的优秀作家都会这样做。但因为这个名字，Sana Arafat，一般来说男性作者就算想要隐藏自己但也不会连署名都要选用一个女性名字，还有一些故事里的用词……所以我说，有很大可能是‘她’写了这本书。”

大家面面相觑，Hotch敲了敲桌子。他们围在这里闲聊的时间够久了，对于Reid的书，并没有人有更多的想法，于是行为分析科照常开始工作，纷纷离开了Reid的桌子。Garcia在离开这里到她专门的小黑屋去之前，亲切地对Reid说：“甜心，需要我帮你找找这位女士吗？”

Reid一边留意Hotch有没有监督他，一边说：“谢了Garcia，但我已经找到了她的社交网络。我通过出版社进行了一点点搜索，多亏因特网，它比电话黄页好用一百倍。我在脸书上敲了她，不过还没有回复。”

Garcia没能显示出自己的存在感有些挫败，但她很快切换了状态，意味深长地凑到Reid旁边，在Hotch来训斥之前说了最后一句话：“宝贝，我觉得你很有问题。关于她……”

Hotch严厉的目光投向了他们两个，Garcia立刻逃遁。Reid向上司做了一个拜托的神情，低下头做出工作的样子。

但他的桌上是那本《杀死某人的第五百二十种方式》。他对着书本默默出神。

Sana Arafat，从他接近象牙黑的眼睛看去，十个字母通过3628800方法无数次变换。行为分析科忙碌的上午即将过去，阳光平直地射进联邦调查局的玻璃大厦中。

Reid没有得出结果。Sana Arafat仍然是Sana Arafat。但他可以继续阅读。也许下一遍会给他带来更加准确的行为分析和侧写，Reid有这样的毅力。


	2. Chapter 2

“阅读新的一遍之后，我发现了一个事实。”

Reid在一周的第二天对Emily宣布。Emily首先看向的是他手中的书，还是那一本，《杀死某人的第五百二十种方式》。

“你又读了一遍？”Emily难以置信地问。

“是的。我发现这本书的写法其实有一些效仿希区柯克的悬疑故事。带有主观印象，也就是我把作者先默认为女性来阅读之后，我发现其中的一些情节其实非常女性化。”

Emily觉得他的说法逻辑上听起来有点荒诞，“……你一定知道首因效应，高材生。这是人类认识上的先天带来的缺陷，先入为主，再不断地找到证据支持和印证它，就像错觉一样的缺陷。”

“我当然知道。但是这……我没有……你不明白Emily，你没有读这本书。她确实是这样描写的。还有一点，我发现这里面所有的谋杀情节都没有涉及药品，或者上瘾之类的，没有，完全没有。”

Reid低下头去。这是个回避的动作，Emily的眼睛动了动。她发现Reid最近谈起这本书的频率在上升，大幅度上升，而出现回避类的动作的频率也是。她决定跳过这本书的内容说点别的。

“你Facebook了她？得到什么回复了吗？”

还是《杀死》相关，不过更进一步了，至少他们不再谈论虚幻的情节，作者是个真实的人。应该是。

“……没有。”

Morgan今天迟到了十分钟，他错过了Reid和Emily前面的讨论，但听到了最后一部分。他把皮衣脱下来挂在Reid的椅背上，用手肘搂着天才打招呼。Reid嫌弃地挥开了他健美结实的胳膊。Morgan抑扬顿挫地说，“如果她是一个我们大家都认识的人，我们将怀疑你是不是爱上她了，漂亮孩子。”

他得到一句Reid：“走开。”

但Dr.Reid并没有把这句话当做垃圾扔进垃圾桶里。Reid听取任何一句有用的话，无论来自学术论文还是漫画书——Reid表面也许不会承认，但潜意识不会对自己说谎。人无法否认或者停止大脑中神经元的活动，就好像无法拒绝血缘。行为分析科的每一个人都深谙此法则。但是每个人是否选择接受、怎样接受……这是可以控制的。

一天结束，Reid坐地铁回到单人公寓。当他躺在那张窄床上望着天花板发呆，书放置在腹上，双手合十地按着它，他闭上眼睛，情不自禁对Sana Arafat进行侧写。

如果从感情经历来看，她的年龄Reid认为在十八岁到三十岁之间，或者更近一点，到二十五岁；高学历，至少拥有一个与心理学相关的学位。有控制欲，但是否到病态的地步Reid不能确定；走路也许喜欢走在路中间，视线左右优越的地方；自由、科学主义者，虽然Reid在十二个故事中读到了四个主人公拥有宗教信仰，但他认为这个女作者更倾向于唯物主义……联系到她封面上的名字，Arafat，这是个阿拉伯裔的姓氏，Reid闭上眼睛，眉头轻微皱起，她不像任何人，她独一无二。

“故事不是主题，透过故事看到的人，那个隐匿在所有她创造的文字之后的人才是。”

Reid喃喃。

他是个容易被影响的人，Gideon曾温和地对他下过定义。虽然其他人都不认同，除了Hotch没有发表看法。人们容易对高智商产生盲目的信任与崇拜，但是却忽略了一个从过去到现在都显而易见的事实：没有人是真正的圣人。

Reid想知道是不是因为他独身一人太久，从青少年时期起，母亲角色缺失让他缺乏应该得到的安全感。他很少对自己进行侧写，就像心理医生不会对自己进行心理治疗一样。剖析自己总是需要巨大的勇气。

他的眉间闪过一丝痛苦，神经元与针尖在同时刺探某层大脑。Reid深吸一口气，将书放在枕头旁边，从床头柜取过笔记本，打开它，登陆了社交网络。Sana Arafat的头像是默认的，没有任何有效信息，账号有一批追随者，她确实是个网络作者，最早在这个账号上连载故事，最近有出版社联系之后将故事出成书籍。

“……在Holly离开前，她难以移开她的视线。这是一种平静的死亡方式，对于爱情分泌的多巴胺，它的时效还远远没有过去，她希望所有化学反应能够永远停留在这一刻。”

这是最新一段发表的文段，可能是预告，也有可能就是一段文字。Sana Arafat有这个习惯，喜欢描述碎片。Reid聚精会神地读了，他在新页面停了一会，点开了Sana的头像。

“发送信息”的对话框里还是没有任何回复。

他叹了口气，合上了电脑。他的思绪有两条完全平行的行驶道路，一条笔直、宽阔、四通八达，可以到达任何地方，通常面对案件的时候Reid就使用这条，但它同时也具有非常厚的屏障，是非常自我的。而另一条，Reid有时候甚至无法察觉、形容它，它是如此抽象，Reid甚至觉得它超脱了自己存在。它的源头是Diana Reid，是童年经历的尖叫、争吵，还有精神病院，白色与蓝色的条纹，还有人，无数形形色色的人。

现在Sana给他的感觉就是走在那条小路上，他不能告诉任何人。其他人也没有空闲关注一本谋杀爱情故事，大部分行为分析科的人都有应激反应。Morgan讨厌这些写谋杀题材的作家，他说，我们平时看到的变态够多了，不需要再看这些平时没有任何事情做、因为生活过于平静而描写刺激的胡话了，好吗？

但Reid情不自禁被吸引。假如世界真的存在物质之外的精神，Reid会相信，他现在有点魔怔。

《杀死某人的第五百二十种方式》，这是一本普通的书。Reid在睡前想，普通的，谋杀爱情故事合集。

假如一个人能意识到自己在欺骗自己。


	3. Chapter 3

“她是个好奇心和求知欲旺盛的人，有可能是因为年龄的缘故，或者她长期从事学科交叉领域的研究工作需要她保持这种状态，不过我偏向于前者；对医学不太了解，因为我暂时还没有读到过一个需要解剖知识的死亡方式，最近的更新也没有……”

午间休息，Reid坐在自己的座位上吃健康餐。Morgan在他旁边，Emily在对面，老位置。

“等等，她还在继续写这本书吗？”Morgan说。

“当然，我说了这是一本网络小说。准确地说，她只在网络上连载。我联系过出版社，他们说是社里的一位主编是她的读者，关注了她的发送故事的社交账号，他向上级推荐了Sana Arafat，并且和她取得联系——通过电子邮件。他们只签署过电子协议，她不需要版税或者汇款，全部留给了出版社。她只要求署名。”

“听起来像是个不缺钱花的女人。”Morgan耸了耸肩，点评说。

Reid对他的评论不置可否，用手托着下巴，笔在他手指间转得飞快。他继续说：“他很慷慨地给我抄送了一份他们通信的所有邮件，我现在确信，她是个受教育程度较高、中产阶级、阿拉伯裔女性……阿拉伯裔我还是不能确定。二十五岁左右，很可能再年轻一点。性格比较古怪，至少是孤僻类型。她的用词大部分比较常态化，但偶尔有一两个生僻词语，这和她的书是一致的。她的签名我仔细看了看，是一个右撇子，但是最近在练习使用左手。”

“哦，又在聊那本书和那位不知名的魅力女作者？”

JJ刚刚到达，她今天被借调到其他部门帮忙做晨间新闻发言，穿银灰色职业西装。她和Morgan交换了一个了然的暧昧眼神，对兴味盎然分享自己分析的Reid假装一本正经地说：“你需不需要我们的帮助？”

Reid转过去背对着所有人，继续吃他的饭，“呃……不用了。事实上我希望自己来解这个谜语。这很有意思。”

“你可以向Garcia寻求一点作弊手段。”Morgan偷笑，“只需要两分钟，你就能拿到她家的住址。”

“——不、不、不要！”

Reid抗议地立刻抬起头，一绺不听话的卷发挡到眼前的视线，他把头发拨到耳后。“所有人不要让Garcia来找她，好吗？我不想这么快就没有游戏玩。”

“哦……游戏。”Emily和Morgan叹气，但他们暗地里都很高兴。Reid天才任何表现出普通人爱好的行为都让他们心生愉快。

诚然，联邦调查局行为分析科接触各种各样的变态，成员也都有自己非人的一面，但总的来说，他们还是希望能够融入群体。非常人不能体验幸福，非常态不能产生幸福，前探员Jason Gideon曾这样对他关心的下属们说。

众人散去之前，Morgan走过去和Emily凑在一起，两人私下里看着沉迷一本书的Reid，低声讨论：“你觉得他现在像什么状态？”

Emily笑了笑，语气如同讨论五岁男孩：“陷入爱。”

“没错吧？很有同感。”

“只是……太不同寻常了一点？”Emily无奈又安慰。

他们又观察了一会Reid。而被观察者毫无知觉，只是愉快地整理他的报告文件，偶尔看一眼面前打开的电脑屏幕，上面停留在Sana Arafat的社交网络个人页面。

夕阳，Reid每一次能够按时下班，离开匡提科的玻璃大楼，日落呈现出一种成熟的火红的橙色。他今天站在大楼前的台阶上深呼吸时，Morgan从后面走了过来。

“Honey。”

Reid转身，微笑了一下。

“最近生活非常……幸福？”

“呃……幸福并不是一个恰当的形容词，鉴于每天我们处理的谋杀案件。”

“但最近你的生活不那么无聊了。”

Morgan和他并行，Reid奇怪地看了他一眼，他的吉普车并不在这个方向。

“没错，但是Morgan，你想说什么？”

他们在地铁入口停下来，Reid把头发捋到额头后面。他看着Morgan，平时急于去“消遣”的人看起来欲言又止。

第三次组织语言之后，看起来Reid的求知欲和耐心即将耗尽，Morgan终于摸了一下他的胳膊，说：“听着，Reid，我们都希望你能好好谈一次恋爱。最近你一直在谈论的那本书，什么‘谋杀’、‘方法’……什么的，那个女作家……”

“什、什么？你在说什么？”

Reid别过视线去，装作头发再一次被风弄乱。

“让Garcia帮你找出来她，假如她没有什么前科或者反社会心理，”Morgan信任和鼓励地看着他，“约会她吧，Reid。”

Reid的眼珠四处溜动，像慌乱的某种动物。他的语速也比平常还要快：“你说的一切都太荒谬了Morgan。她只是一个在网络上写了一本小说的普同的正常人。我们完全不认识……我也没有说我对她感兴趣！”

Morgan得意地笑起来，“得了吧，Reid。每个人都能看得出来。”

“这完全不公平，因为我们从来不对同事进行侧写！”

“——这不是侧写，达令，这是日常情感知识。”

Reid停顿了一下，语气弱了下去，“这是我能力相对较弱的部分。”

夕阳要完全落下去之前一刻，Morgan准备离开，Reid准备去乘地铁。Reid轻声说：“我不确定事情的预期。Morgan，我不是你，我甚至……不知道该怎么去爱某个人。根据我的推测，她还是个年轻人，那些谋杀手段比较青涩。”

Morgan有些无语，又有些松了口气，他鼓励地拍了拍Reid的肩膀，说：“相信自己的感觉就可以了。你不需要隐藏什么。”他们分开，但Morgan好像想起什么，又走回来向他嘱咐道：“不过先看看她有没有反社会倾向好吗？我怕她真的是一个‘青涩的杀手’，亲爱的。你总是吸引一些让我们要么不知道如何招架、要么毛骨悚然的女人。”

Reid背着他常背的那个牛皮包，急匆匆地和下学的学生们一起去挤地铁。Morgan看着他的背影笑起来，一直等到他消失在通道中，才离去。


	4. Chapter 4

Reid听见有人在他耳朵边上说话。

一些笑声、电话声、英文字母缩写……

“……Reid？Reid。”

他回过神来，终于听清楚。是Morgan，所有人都在，晚餐时间，他们在讨论新的度假。大家的表情都有点善意的戏谑，鉴于天才Reid本周内数不清多少次因为一个显而易见的缘故，失去了对大家的注意力。

“什么？”

Morgan调情地吹了一下他的头发，重复道：“有回复了吗？”

Reid无趣地摇了摇头。大伙也失望地“哦”了一声，替他感到惋惜。

“度假打算到哪里？”有人重新提起了话题。行为分析科的所有人正坐在一张红木圆桌周围，中式餐馆，休闲时光前最后一次聚餐。与往常一样，Hotch哪也不去，苦大仇深的脸终于有了一点温暖的表情，他在家与Layla幸福地蜗居。JJ和Garcia决定四人约会，女人闲聊。Morgan，海滩、山间徒步、翼装飞行等等，他还没决定，但肯定远离华府匡提科。而Reid……

“不，我不回Las Vegas。”

他看着碗里的炸酱面，决定向服务生要一只叉子。

“我、的、上、帝，大家。”Garcia风趣且抑扬顿挫地说，“我打赌，这位小帅哥将有一个约会。”

Reid局促地笑了笑，没有回答。事实上没有约会，离约会还差的有些远。但他留下是同一个原因。Sana Arafat。

他在上一封寄回给妈妈的信里面提到他有一个十分感兴趣的女性，不是疑犯，也不是某个学术巨擘，他希望趁着假期多了解一点。Reid在写下每个字母时都左右犹豫，反复检查他的用词。他熟知每一个词以及它们组合在一起会传达出什么样的情感，但陌生的地方在于，他会观察、运用，却从未发自内心地体验。

Dr.Reid可以用生物学、心理学知识来给自己的不安下一个定义，并且清楚地找出源头，但是他不能抚慰自己的心。这种时候让他觉得有点无力，就像面对父母吵架的那一天。那天窗帘没有掩严，内华达有着春天以来最灿烂的阳光，射进平房的客厅里。他正好背对着窗户，背上能感觉到温暖的灼热感。

但他的内心在焦虑、无力，同时又期待、喜悦。Reid想到Shakespare的一句诗：我给你的越多，我就靠着它活命。他确信自己在甜蜜地煎熬着。

然而三天后，疗养院破天荒地有一封回信。护士打电话来匡提科提醒Reid，Diana昨天清醒了一整天，她坚持要护士寄出去。他收到信件后打开了它，纸来自于Diana常用的日记本。妈妈只写了六个字：“我希望你幸福（I hope you can be happy）。”

“你的ID是什么？让我们来帮你分析为什么她不回复你。”Morgan提议说。

“呃……DRVEGAS？她不是不回复我，Sana从不回复任何读者。我又不是什么例外。”

“维加斯博士？哦确实很有吸引力，听上去完全不奇怪。”Emily挑眉。

“我听得出来你在嘲笑我。”

“……别想那个了。那告诉我们你都给她留了什么言？或许是这一部分出错了。”Emily说，“Morgan是搭讪专家，他绝对能给你一些不错的建议。”

Reid停顿了一下，背诵了一遍他对话框里停留在一周前的字：“我们只是望向水面的喀索斯。当他俯身在静水旁饮水时，看到自身的倒影。他把一只手臂伸入水中，影像就消失了。”

众人听完静默了一会，最后JJ率先打破感叹：“哇哦，非常浪漫。但是顺便讲，你想让她怎么回复这段话？”

“我不知道。一点主意也没有。”Reid说。他抬起头，看着大家，“但是我想如果我知道了，那么我也不会对Sana Arafat感兴趣。”

Reid像往常一样乘地铁回去。他喜欢地铁，掺杂在各种各样的上班族和学生中间，让他感受到平常。Hotch曾经和他有过关于生活的讨论，Reid忽然在今天想起来。Hotch是所有不定因素中的稳定因素，他平静地说，也许告诉你不是我最明智的选择，我害怕你会因此又封闭一部分你的心。但是，Reid，你必须明白，你需要爱。不管主动追求还是接受，你都需要。对于我们，保持平常细微的感情，是保持我们心理状态稳定最简单和持久的方法。

夜晚，入睡前，他发送了一周后第二条信息给未曾谋面的作者：“宾夕法尼亚大道有一家星巴克。随我来吧，我说，没有人知道。”

绿色和咖啡色、白色，奶油泡和卡布奇诺。Reid非常奇怪自己怎么能在一杯之后还能靠着角落睡着。

他也不知道这种成功见面的几率有多大，没有任何一本书提到过。大概百分之十？他猜测。或许太大了，百分之六。

Hotch说这是他的新消遣方式，代替在家窝着看《回到未来》或者《阿西莫夫三部曲》。

他尽量让自己不要抱有期待，把每天早上来这吃三明治和喝咖啡当做休息的日常，同时用电脑阅读最新一段Sana Arafat的更新。Reid在脑海中不断地测绘、重建Sana的形象。他控制自己想要把小说当做案件一样分类的冲动——他从前觉得文学与数据的审美具有极大的相似性，但现在，他觉得最好还是不要。

“爱从头到脚改变一个人，宝贝。”Morgan极其浪漫地说出了这句话。

“她还是没有来……你知道她昨天上传了她的新故事吗？讲一个四十岁的中年男人，底层人民、体力劳动，有个妻子。他在挣扎，但是行为正常。对不起可能我描述得太像在做侧写，她写得更具有文学性一点。比如小公寓、公用厨房、有污水的巷子、流浪汉……”

“听起来和普通现代文学没有太大不同。”Garcia在麦克风那头说。她仍然留在办公室里，帮JJ整理电子案件卷宗。

Reid喝了一口热咖啡，他看着玻璃外，行人们要么一边紧锁眉头一边打手机，要么漠视所有快步想脱离人群，没人关心这些休闲的人们。有人说纽约是座冷漠的城市，尤其是华尔街，金币的温度不会达到九十六点八华氏度，就算在人类皮肤温暖后，它们也会迅速地冷却下去。Reid漫无边际地想，人类生活，这就是人类，和生活。

“Garcia，你有没有想过，爱的原始原理，也就是大脑皮层中神经元活动发出的电信号，究竟是怎样激活的？”

“什么？”Garcia完全听不懂，“等下……哈喽热辣帅哥，这里是万事屋求助中心。”

Reid挑起一边眉毛，显然Garcia在转接Morgan的电话。

这个时候他打来电话？Reid正觉得疑惑，下一秒，Garcia就遗憾地对他说：“达令，我很抱歉你现在就得回来。假期结束了，我们有新的工作。”

Reid叹了口气，但很容易接受这个事实。他正要从单人沙发起来，Garcia却犹豫地传来了第二句话：“Reid……我觉得……这个案子有点不妙。”

“啊哈？”

“Morgan告诉我，看起来像模仿作案。求助的事务官说，像是一本网络小说，叫做……”

“《杀死某人的地五百二十种方式》。”


	5. Chapter 5

“真的吗？和小说情节一模一样？”Emily不敢相信地拿着四位受害者的照片询问行为分析科里唯一一位Sana Arafat的读者。Reid不安地摸着下嘴唇，时而焦虑地捏上面的皮肤，他只能点头。

“所以我说，这真是一个惊天的巧合。”

“哦之前你还对我说你从来不相信巧合。”

“我说过吗？”

Morgan和Emily总是在这种时候统一战线：“每次你赢了我扑克的时候。”

Emily补充：“还有物理实验环节。”

Hotch的脸比平时更加面无表情，大家回来前在电梯里纷纷猜测，也许是因为他来之不易的Layla假期被打断了。Hotch说：“不管你们在说是什么都停一下。Reid，既然你了解地更全面，你来进行案情介绍。”

Reid耸了耸肩，代替JJ站在了显示屏前。他抿嘴，开始前皱眉摇了摇头，让自己尽量集中精力。

“呃……到今天为止一共有五个受害人。坦白来讲，如果不是有这本书，这个案件应该根本不会移交给我们。因为这四位受害者没有任何共性。完全没有。外貌、经历、职业、死因，没有。”

桌前的人各自翻开他们手头拿到的资料，Reid继续道：“第一个，Lola Winston，白人女性，律师，三十二岁，死因是窒息。她被人勒死，用一根非常细的鱼线，在她和她情人的烛光晚餐后——准确地说是烛光晚餐中。当时他们在她情人的房子，但是遭遇突然的停电。她的情人，Jessi Thong，亚裔美籍女性，二十七岁，在一家餐馆做大堂经理。是她给我们描述了当天的情形。她当时在楼下的后院里检查配电箱。Jessie说没有听到任何声响。供电暂停也许是因为突然跳闸。检查完之后她就上楼了，发现Lola死在了餐桌旁，她自己的椅子上。第二个和第一个是同一天发现的，都在曼哈顿，是一个夜跑的女教授，她的死因是失血过多，是折磨致死。她被折断了所有手指和脚趾，还有……咳咳，你们可以看一看法医给出的文件。”

所有人都静默了三秒钟，第二个死者的照片让即使见过许多变态杀人案件的行为分析科都难以直视。

“唔……鱼线？找到了？”Emily率先打破沉默。

“是的。准确地说就缠绕在她的脖子上，没有被带走。”Reid停顿了一下，环视所有人，大家都觉得奇怪。

“怎么了？”

“目前嫌疑最大的是Lola的情人，Jessi。因为她承认她们之前曾有过争吵，关于Lola的婚外恋。非常激烈。半月前她们幽会的时候甚至激烈到动手的地步，惊动了邻居。这一点有人出来作证。全部……全部这些，和Sana Arafat的小说中的一节完全相同。”

“小说里是Jessi谋杀了她的女友？”有人怀疑地问。

“小说里这一段，主人公叫做Lope，而她的情人叫做Suzuran，意思是铃兰，是个日本裔美籍。Suzuran被Lope吸引，和她做了五年的同性地下恋人，后来她们之间分歧越来越大，Suzuran出于炽烈的爱情，决定将Lope骗来吃最后一顿烛光晚餐，然后把她勒死，再殉情。”Reid说。

Emily将照片放在一边，“嗯……听上去很普通的爱情小说。这让你看了三遍？”

Reid看了她一眼，继续说：“这只是这个故事的前半部分，接下来，就在Suzuran离开她的房子，决定去水库殉情时，在路上，她遇到了一个夜跑的女人。她看到这个人的第一眼，就认为Lope根本没有死……Suzuran精神不再正常，她将这个女人绑架一同到了水库。直到天明之前，她都处于疯狂状态，最后，她将这个女人的尸体留在水库旁的一棵树下，自己溺水而亡。”

“连大致的种族都对上了。”Morgan低声说。

Reid和他对视了一眼，操纵遥控器，展示下一张。

“第三个受害者是在去工作的路上被害。黑人男性，十八岁，有一些名气，他是AAU（美国业余体育联合会）篮球联赛今年的参赛队员，在芝加哥长大，是第一次到纽约来。他被人用枪托打碎了下巴，应该打了至少三下。其他种种迹象显示，他最后是饮弹自尽的。这个死者和前一个案子的作案时间相差两个月。”

“他的爱情故事是哪个版本？”Emily问。

“是情债。他是个花花公子。你们知道体育运动员中的出轨率高达百分之六十九吗？他还有一定暴力倾向，从他的女友们的口供叙述来看，十三个中有九个曾经遭到过他的殴打。”

Morgan听完之后冷冷地说了一句：“他活该。”于是遭到Hotch横眼，但他没说什么。Hotch痛恨对女人与孩子下手的人，他是个典型的家庭主义者。

“第四个和第五个……”Reid从头到尾讲明了案情，包括小说中对应的内容。等他全部讲完，Hotch走到他旁边拍了拍他的肩膀，让他回座位休息一下，JJ给他拿了一瓶水。

Reid不舒服地拽了拽自己的领带。他确实觉得有些渴，而且手指有些间歇性颤抖。他很记得上一次在案件中有如此强烈的参与感，不是什么好的感觉。事实上在行为分析科经手的案件中有参与感都不是什么好的感觉。但这一次，这一次和往常不同。

Morgan坐在桌上，伸手摸了摸他的头发，像照顾他十五岁的侄子，“孩子，如果你不舒服可以不用参加分析。”

Reid第二次改变了他的坐姿，Hotch看在眼里。

“还有什么需要问的？”Hotch走到屏幕前掌控全局，像往常一样。

“呃，这一次的所有案件，显然除了疑犯，其他细节都很明了。这跟之前都完全不同。”Emily说，“就好像有一个隐形人存在所有时间和空间中似的，帮他或者她扣动了扳机、勒死了受害者……之类的。”

Morgan一直注意着Reid，但他似乎没什么兴致，不参与讨论，但也不离开。Hotch也一直不着痕迹地这么做着。

“Reid，”Hotch走到他面前，将手搭在他肩膀上。他看了所有成员，大家都注视着他。

Hotch破天荒地在案情分析时露出了一个轻微的笑容，如同融化的雪山。

他说：“唯一好消息是，第二个案件中有一个目击证人。根据他的描述，是一个六英尺高的男性，比较强壮。而出版社有人作证，Sana Arafat是女性，五英尺二英寸左右。”

Reid抬起了头。


	6. Chapter 6

马克思说，客观存在不以人的主观意志为转移。Morgan显然不太懂得这句话的意思。

他以为Reid会对Hotch的话感到开心，最起码如释重负，但他只是抬起头看了看Hotch，重新拧开瓶盖喝了一些水。他像一株缺少阳光的植物，非常疲惫，没有精神。

“但她还是不能完全洗脱嫌疑，好吗，Reid？我们需要派人和她保持联系。”Hotch说，“她不愿意露面，但是JJ和出版社与她沟通后，她同意在线上与我们交流，不开摄像头，只是声音。Reid，你和Morgan去和她谈谈。”

他们头顶的灯光白晃晃的，让Reid觉得眼睛有些刺痛。他把眼镜取下来，用手指按摩眼球周围。大家无言地注视着他。

Hotch是唯一不近人情的，他用资料敲了敲桌子，要求大家尽快动起来，“我们先做一次简单的侧写，内部的。Reid和Morgan与Sana Arafat详谈过之后，今天晚上换班时进行公示。”

“为什么不检查一下你的收件箱？也许她给了你回复。”Emily试图安慰他。Reid勉强笑了一下，打开他的手机。

他大脑暂时冻结了一下。

对话框里收到一条回复：“希腊神话与莎士比亚。”时间是昨天凌晨三点。

他没有告诉任何人，默默阅读了她的回复三遍，然后将手机收了起来。Hotch洞悉地看了他一眼，但仍然保持缄默。他催促大家投入工作：“五个被害人之后，当地警方需要我们给出较为精确地预测，显然如果这是系列杀人案件的的话，凶手是不会停手的。”

Emily问：“Reid，按照时间顺序，这些案件和小说情节或者发布的顺序有关联吗？”

“遗憾的是没有，完全没有关联。随机性比电脑编出的程序还要随机。”

他回答完一个问题，忍不住在桌子底下偷偷又拿出了手机。

“Garcia，能够确定Sana Arafat的真实身份吗？还有她现在所在的地点？”

Garcia的声音从话机里传来：“当然可以，通过出版编号、邮件、电子签名……其实她的身份在网络上留下的痕迹随处可见，她只是不想面对大众。Reid一直阻止我帮他找出他的梦中女孩。需要的话我现在就可以发给你们。”

Emily看了Reid一眼，他低着头看桌子底，以为他还不愿意参与调查，于是顾虑地对Garcia说：“不，不用了。你自己浏览一下有没有嫌疑，出版社的证词和我们的侧写都足以证明她不是凶手。我们只是担心她会不会得到一些线索。系列杀手，尤其是有崇拜情节的模仿作案，一般他们会在途中或者结束之后联系他们崇拜的对象，认为这是一种致敬。如果凶手联系了她，我们可能会得到更多的信息。”

“好的，那我现在就去……”

Reid仍然游离在讨论之外，他双手在桌底手机按键上打字：“是的。”

“——Reid！”Morgan提高声音叫他，Reid被吓了一跳。

“讨论结束了，你和我走，我们去通过出版社联系你可爱的女孩。”

他们在中午被终止假期，初步分析之后，现在已经是下午的傍晚，夕阳将他们的影子拖长。Reid跟着Morgan到大厦后的内部停车场去开那辆黑色雪佛兰萨博班。走到车前的一段路，Reid还是显得心事重重。

Morgan拽住Reid，关切地说：“你可以不去。”

Reid愣了一下，问：“为什么？”

他的问题反而让Morgan措手不及，“就……我们担心你会受到伤害。”

“受到伤害？”Reid笑起来，轻松地笑，以证明自己一切正常，“我为什么会让你这么觉得？”

Morgan注视着他，他是个不会掩饰的人，直来直去，热心肠。他对Reid的担忧写在眼睛里。

Reid逃避了一下他的眼神，看向身前自己横跨过来的牛皮包带和鞋子。他原本就细得如同青少年的声线更加微小，几乎是在喃喃自语，让Morgan想起唯一一次他的坦陈，关于他的幼年，那些不好的回忆。“我不是故意要让大家担心，Morgan。我只是……有些害怕。”

“害怕是再正确不过的感受，孩子。”Morgan说。

“在发生过许多事情之后，我越来越感到害怕。最近我又在重新看《回到未来》，还有《月亮是个严厉的女主人》，海因莱因，《一个神经分裂症患者》……我不敢再继续看Sana Arafat。每一次我有一些新的兴趣或者改变，我吸引来新的人，他们往往都不正常。我感兴趣的，也没有几个是正常人会感兴趣的东西。”

Morgan敏锐地察觉到他的语序有些混乱，和平时逻辑严谨的Dr.Reid不太一样。

Reid深吸一口气，终于肯看向他交过命的同伴，“我害怕我会成为我妈妈那样，甚至更差。而我爱的人——将要爱上的人，也不会有好的结局。”

两个人在车旁沉默了一会。Reid说完之后就不愿意再抬起头，他的手机在兜里震动，但他没有拿出来看。Morgan思考了很久措辞，最后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“朋友，辛苦你了。”

他率先拉开了车门，重新回到那个热情的Morgan。他叫Reid系好安全带，然后戴上自己的墨镜，启动车子。踩下油门前，他说：“Reid，别想自己想得太多。你记得Hotch说过，‘太多的我，会让受害的人被忽略’么？干我们这个职业的人，总把自己看得太重，会深陷痛苦的囹圄，比如Gideon。你得试着记住：你只是个普通人，你也需要普通人需要的一切：爱情、友情……还有，这个案子里，Sana Arafat是清白的。”

Reid没有回答，在车子行驶的过程中，他拿出了手机，看到Sana Arafat的最新回复：“有什么问题吗？”

他的思绪忽然被抽离。他的灵魂挣脱出这辆小小的颠簸的黑色雪佛兰。电波带着两个人敲下的信息越过高楼和云朵穿梭，Reid忽然有了实感——他之所以一直不侧写Sana Arafat的作品，一部分也是因为他很难进行侧写。他相信Sana至少修习过心理学的一个分支，她在作品里刻意地隐藏自己，Reid不能确定哪一部分才是真正的她。就好像海盗会将真的藏宝图藏在三分假藏宝图之中，其他用来迷惑后人。而现在，她与Reid实实在在地交流着。


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan与Reid到达出版社时，华盛顿已经完全快要进入夜晚，四周的夜幕降下来。一直负责与Sana Arafat进行联系的编辑将所有电子协议都打印出来交给了探员们，还附加了一本书。

Reid翻阅过签名后交给了Morgan，他接过那本书，笨拙地看了看封面和背面，又将书递回给编辑。“我们……呃，不太需要这本书。”

编辑疑惑地问：“我以为你们会希望有一部完整的书。毕竟新闻上报道说这个作恶的人在模仿Sana。这样你们更好进行下一步的调查不是吗？”

Morgan抬起头来，“兄弟，你面前这位博士也是她的忠实粉丝。”

Reid有些不知所措，编辑面露喜悦，立刻和Reid攀谈起来。他们一边向出版社的会议室走，Morgan一边询问他关于Sana Arafat的问题：“你见过她吗？”

“没有。她不住在华盛顿附近。而且她本人很低调，不希望获得太多的关注。你是她的读者，那你一定知道的吧？”

最后一句话是对Reid说的。Reid轻轻点了点头。

“不愿意露面和获得关注，要么她性格极其孤僻，要么她其貌不扬。一般来说后者可能性更大。”Morgan低声对Reid说了自己的侧写，但他很快改口，“但是对于你们这种天才，我更愿意相信她是个美人。”

会议室有一张长圆桌，编辑为他们调试好与大屏幕对接的麦克风对讲就走了出去。Sana Arafat提出进行语音谈话，Garcia将他们的谈话内容全程同步直播给行为分析科所有人，保证去走访的Emily、JJ都能知道最新的消息。

Morgan与Reid坐在会议桌旁，Reid每三分钟会看一下表，他轻轻搭在桌上的手指有规律地震颤。Morgan仔细看了他一会，开口道：“嘿，你来和她进行谈话，好吗？”

对于一场期待已久的约会，最开始的期待值越高，体验时得到的幸福感反而会成反比，心理学调查显示。Reid二十五岁前获得了物理学与化学博士学位，二十七岁前获得了心理学与社会学博士学位，他深谙每一项事务的原理，此项也毫不例外。他对于Morgan的话没有回答，但大家都知道，这项任务只会由他来进行。

Garcia远程操纵线上电话，等待音在音响中响起。Reid深呼吸。几秒钟之后，一个清明的女人的声音出现在频道里：“你好。”

“呃……你好，我是Spencer Reid，联邦调查局行为分析科特别探员。我是你一个狂热的书迷。”

“Reid，案件。”Hotch的声音在Morgan的手机中响起。

“如果能帮到你们我很高兴。”Sana说。她的声音不高不低，语速适中，底气充足，很平静，没有口音。他们不知道她是不是真的是个阿拉伯裔。所有正在听Reid与她谈话的行为分析科的同事们都在暗中为她进行侧写，试图构建一个女性的形象——他们想看看她和Reid究竟有多匹配。

“可以向我们透露你现在的位置吗？”

“我现在住在加拿大基奇纳，近半年没有搬家过。”

“你的工作？”

“我可以不说吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”Reid快速地回答，Morgan在旁边咳嗽了一声。

“在网络上发布作品前，我们想知道有人曾经读过它们吗？你身边的人？”

“没有。”

“那你的读者……你在社交网络上发布，我知道，你有没有加入你的读者俱乐部？”

“没有。你知道，我远离所有反馈。”

“那么近半年来，你有没有收到过奇怪的私人留言，比如重复强调自己是最理解你的人、最了解你的作品之类的？”

那边停顿了一下，Sana说：“我会定期浏览一些。如果你说的是直白地强调，没有；但如果你说的是我认为非常理解我的，我可以说有那么一两条。”

“内容方便告诉我们吗？”

这一次的停顿比前面还要久，Morgan想要和Reid交换一个眼神，但Reid迟迟没有看向他，只是凝视着长长的桌面。Reid的交谈状态与之前都不同，他的姿态更加私人。

“这个停顿够长，哈？”那边的Emily和JJ说。

她们话音刚落，Sana再次开口，有些沉郁：“原谅我不想说出原本的内容。只是一些……莎士比亚风格，希腊风格。”

Reid动作一滞，他无法控制血液冲向脖子和耳朵。他完完全全地明白她在说什么。于是他立刻接话道：“我们明白，你可以不说出原话。”

他反应太快，或许是他的声音在飘忽不定的颤抖，又或许是某种Reid仍保持迟疑态度的心灵感应，让只往返于高空的电信号带去了某种讯息，Sana的语气再次回到了平静。

“那对我们最好。”

Emily警敏地提出：“她说‘我们’，不是‘我’？”她和身边唯一的女性JJ交换了一个眼神，她们露出同样了然的笑容。

这通电话持续的时间不长，Sana显然没能提供任何有效的关于凶手的信息，但凭借这通电话，她完全清除了自己的嫌疑。

Reid和Morgan重新回到车上，准备回行为分析科参加侧写的公示。Morgan对他真诚地说：“实话，她很不错。”

“别说这些Morgan，我们在工作。”Reid疲倦地回答。Morgan耸了耸肩，发动车驶向出口，开车回去。

Reid靠在他的座椅上，头偏向窗外，没人知道他在想什么。夜景从贴了防爆膜的车内看过去一片漆黑，灯光模糊一片，他伸手去将车窗放下，风吹进来，Morgan抽空看了他一眼。

许久，他开口说：“对于被谋杀的受害者，我们的个人情感不值一提，对吧？”

Morgan有些意外，“我以为你会开心见到Sana。”

“准确地说只是听到。”即使是低落，Reid也要纠正他，“我……说不清楚，开心……但也很不安。不安不是出于没有真正地看到她，而是因为我知道我们在办案，已经死去了五个人，还有可能死去第六个……我却在想，我和她……”

“哈？”Morgan觉得Reid有时候傻得可爱。他正要教育这孩子，手机却响了。Hotch严峻地说：“我需要你们尽快回来。我们接到报案，又有一起新的死亡。”


	8. Chapter 8

“被杀的是一个女孩，Helen Tored，二十一岁，是目前为止最年轻的被害人。她刚刚结束在纽约大学的学期，回到华盛顿来过圣诞节。她的死亡时间是晚上九点，但她的家人告诉我们，她早晨九点像往常一样出门晨跑，顺便买一些食材回来做饭，但今天到下午六点还没有回来。他们原本没有怀疑她失踪，因为她人缘很好，回来后经常与高中同学出去聚会，他们以为她只是被约出去了。但到傍晚，有人在她曾经就读过的高中操场旁边发现了她的尸体。”

JJ向大家汇报得到的情况，Hotch的脸色阴沉，五官与雕塑的角度几乎保持了一致。

“死因？”Morgan问。

JJ顿了一下，为自己鼓起勇气，“是由于暴力性行为使下体严重挫伤大出血，导致急性失血性休克死亡。我们提取了DNA，正在数据库中与有前科的进行比对。”

众人沉默。对于一个拥有无限未来的年轻人，他们的生命陨落总是令人们更沉痛。

Hotch问：“对她的家人进行谈话了吗？”

“还没有。但是现场还有一个重要的发现，”JJ展示出一张照片，乱草堆与女孩苍白青紫的皮肤中，放了一支仍然新鲜的红玫瑰花，包裹完好，在构图中与周围格格不入。

“这是Helen携带的？”Reid接过照片仔细地查看。

“我们不知道，她的家人也不知道，也许是她买的，也许不是。”JJ回答完他的问题，疑惑地反问，“小说里是怎么写的？”

大家看向Reid，Reid猝不及防地抬起头。他结巴地回答：“不、不太清楚，这不是之前的故事里的，我没有见过这个。她今天还在继续更新？”

Hotch的眼神比之前更加严厉，他质问Reid：“你没有跟进Sana Arafat的情况？”

Reid无言以对他的眼神，他低下头。他最近表现得太糟了。只因为一本书——一个人。

Garcia的声音及时从话筒扩音中传来：“头，是昨天凌晨的定时更新。她写的是一个流浪汉爱上了一个女学生，从她高中时候起，每天在她上学和放学必经路上注视着她，而小女孩却毫无察觉。这个人在她活力四射的世界里根本不存在。后来直到她离开家去上大学，也是在一个假期的清晨，流浪汉将她强行带走，强暴了她，但同时十分悔恨。女孩在被掳走时拼命挣扎和求情，她告诉流浪汉她今天将和高中时候暗恋的男生约会，红玫瑰是她买给自己的。最后，玫瑰被留在了她的身体旁边。”

Reid也在Garcia简述的同时打开电脑，看完了Sana的更新。

JJ接了一个来自同事的电话，她向大家补充：“他们询问了Helen回到华盛顿的高中同学，孩子们说今天没有人出去聚会，单独的约会也没有。”

“这有点奇怪。”Morgan交叉双臂，皱眉说，“这次的重合度远没有前四次高。”

“而且死亡方式也不同。我刚刚看了更新，故事里的女孩是死于心脏病，那个暗中爱恋她的男人本意不是杀死她，这是个轻柔的故事。”Reid重新拿起玫瑰的照片，他犹豫看了又看，最终提出了自己的看法，“她被摆放的方式……还有现场，跳出故事来只当做一起案件，这似乎是一个精神障碍者实施的。很凌乱、暴力痕迹很多，而且他在精神崩溃的边缘。我认为这支玫瑰是凶手带来的，因为和故事偏差的太多，所以他想要弥补这个千疮百孔的模仿。”

Hotch点点头，同意了他的说法。

“Morgan去现场，我和Emily去找附近有没有哪个花店卖这种包装的玫瑰花，JJ和Reid留在办公室。”Hotch说，“看Garcia从Sana Arafat的浏览记录和IP地址中能查到什么。这个凶手在崩溃的边缘，杀这个女孩露出的破绽比之前都要多得多。相信我，我们快抓到他了。”

所有人利索地离开，Reid仍然在看属于Sana Arafat的社交页面，上面最近的更新就是刚才故事的蓝本。

JJ也看了一眼，她低声说：“这个作者还在写？我不能相信，她怎么还有心情创作？”

Reid的眉毛细微地皱了一下，他张了张嘴，但没有为她辩护。

他的手机震动，是属于他和Sana Arafat的对话框。

“联邦调查局会飞来加拿大吗？”

她知道了，Reid毫不意外，就像知道水滴之于大海，世界上一切事情的结果皆有起因。

“不会。事实上这一切发生都不能责怪你，你是无辜的。”

Sana没有回复。

Reid想，也许是因为她坚持“远离反馈”。她是个孤僻的人，这一点可以确定。

不久，Sana还是来了回复：“你在找自己的高更吗？梵高先生？”

Reid一瞬间读懂了她更多的话：强烈明亮的色彩，苦难但欣欣向荣，一种对大众的同情。还有，深藏在所有中的迷惘和燃烧。

这真是一种奇怪的感觉，对于Reid来说，一种他从未体验过的、只需要说一句话，对方却能读懂你剩下的所有的感觉。好像被人看穿——但也没有看穿那么尴尬，只是从背后轻轻地拥抱你的所有，包括灵魂。

他不知道该回答什么，所以他选择不回答。

一旁JJ看到他一直对着手机出神，但她选择不去打扰她，只是静静坐在一边。毫无疑问，行为分析科中的每个人都希望Reid获得幸福，哪怕只是普通人唾手可得的那种，他们都希望Reid能够拥有。

“哈喽？有人在吗？”Garcia古灵精怪的声音忽然传来，JJ打理了精神，按下按键扩音。

“有人，Garcia。说说你查到了什么。”

“嗯……我对二十四小时内反复访问我们的作家的IP地址进行了筛查，其中有五个在那个女孩的高中附近。三十岁左右的男性有两个，一个是Gregory Winter，一个是Fred Norton。详细信息我传真给你们了。”

JJ包含希望地说：“谢了，Garcia。”

她和结束出神状态的Reid对视一眼，打电话给Hotch，将详细信息念给去花店调查的人。Emily在旁边刚好结束和老板的交谈，回来时听到第二个名字，顿了一下，说：“Fred Norton今早七点在花店刚刚开门摆花的时候来买过一支红色玫瑰。”


	9. Chapter 9

行为分析科配合SWAT抓捕Fred Norton的动作非常迅速。他们找到他的时候，他还穿着带走Helen破破烂烂的衣服，看上去他像流浪了一个月的样子。而Sana Arafat的个人社交网络在一年以来第一次停止更新。

Reid参加了全程审讯的旁听，但这一次几乎不需要他给出什么建议——Fred Norton患有非常严重的妄想症，行为分析科所有人在与他交谈十分钟之内都不约而同得出了相同的结论。他甚至没有想过否认，而是急于承认他做过的一切：从第一位受害者Lola Winston，到最后一位年轻的女孩Helen Tored，他声称他只是在为作家完成一幕完美的舞台。

“他的妄想症原本没有达到危害他人生命的地步，然而Sana Arafat的故事强化刺激了他。”Emily和Reid一同在单面镜后观察审讯，她叹了口气，“媒体写那本书写得够多了。有人会认为这是她的错，去责怪她。”

“相信我她不会在意。”Reid细声地说。Emily同情地看向他，将手轻轻搭在他肩膀上。Reid看了一眼她的手，笑了笑，“她的编辑代表出版社出面，澄清了书的作者和这一切都没有关系。他也公布了一部分书的收入，确实全部都捐给了出版社。我认为公众可能会更加认为Sana Arafat是一个神秘的作者，联系连环杀人案，书的销量会上升。”他顿了顿，说完了一句，“虽然这不是她的本意。”

他不想再看下去，转身离开，说他准备过完假期剩下的最后两天。Reid乘地铁离开，回到家里，一切都尘埃落定，他深呼吸，想起这几天他没有给妈妈写信。

他拿出笔和纸，先说这几天被紧急叫停假期的事情，又问候她有没有按时吃药。笔在下一段的开头停下，Reid想了想，写道，他为她买了一本新书，如果她感兴趣可以看一看。寄出信件前，那本《杀死某人的第五百二十种方式》和信一起被包裹进牛皮纸袋里，用白线缠好，贴上了邮票。

睡觉前，Reid本来已经躺下，床头灯也熄灭，但面对漆黑的屋顶，Dr.Reid仍然睁着眼睛。

他屏住呼吸，静默了一会，还是坐了起来，打开灯，拿过床头的笔记本电脑。

Sana Arafat今天停止更新一天，也关闭了所有故事下面的留言功能，为了悼念在妄想症下死去的六个受害人。Reid翻了翻之前的每一个故事，每一个字他都认真地读过。他打开自己的页面，干干净净。他从来不发任何推文或者心情，除去ID和简介，他也没有暴露过任何私人的信息在网络上。但有一条草稿，他已经编辑了一年。再次打开，他添加了一句话，点击“发送”。

是Sana Arafat的侧写。

女性，十八岁到三十岁之间，或者更近一点，到二十五岁；高学历，至少拥有一个与心理学相关的学位；有控制欲；求知欲强烈；还有……他几乎写下了所有自己想象过的画面，包括喜好、平时的活动、连假如需要装潢房间，装饰的选择也考虑到了。他复制了一份，在对话框里发给了Sana。Reid十指交叠在一起，等待着。

对话框闪动：“你需要我回答这些描述的对或错吗？”

Reid立刻坐起来，将电脑拉进自己，“呃……不，不需要。希望你没有觉得被冒犯。”

“我没有。”

“你为什么要写这些故事？一直以来我都想问。”Reid打道。

“每个读者可能都想问我这个问题，我以为你会例外。”

“我……我只是个普通人。”

Reid觉得自己有些嘲讽，他想起了Morgan的话，我们都只是普通人。也许他非常正确。

“只是有些困惑（bewildered）。”

“困惑？”

“困惑（confused）。对于爱，和死亡，两者都是。”

“对不起，也许是作者的通病。”

Reid在屏幕这侧笑了一下，符合侧写。但他的心并没有之前跳动地剧烈了，现在就像面对任何一个他熟悉并欣赏的女性，Emily、JJ……或许还伴随着失落。那种被从背后拥抱的感觉消失了。

每个人在提出问题之前都会有一个答案。

他们的对话框都没有闪动，沉默持续了很久。

“你有考虑过……”Reid输入了半句，但他又删除了。他重新写道：“所以你真实的名字也叫作Sana Arafat的吗？”

“我的读者也都留过这样的言。”她回写。“名字只是一个符号而已。”

那将翻译为“不是”，Reid想。很久之后Morgan问起那位曾经使Reid短暂着迷过的女作者，阿拉伯姑娘，他忘了她的笔名是什么，Reid仔细地回想过后，他发现自己也不记得了。Morgan说也许是因为自从案件以来他们有了接触，有的男性就是只能爱上神秘女，你知道，孩子。他说得很同情，也很戏谑，但那是后来。

“那么你接下来还会继续写作？”Reid问。

“我不确定。这些故事应该不会再写了。”Sana回答，“害怕出现第二个Fred Norton。”

“这不是你的错。”

“我知道。只是我觉得已经足够了。”

夜晚已经很晚，晚到月亮和路灯的光能够从窗帘罅隙中透进来。Reid最后一次对她进行侧写：“其实我认为，你的作品之所以每一个视角都不相同，是因为你有时候是‘主角’、有时候是‘配角’，对吗？有时候死去的是你，有时候杀死别人的是你。”

Sana Arafat依旧没有正面回答，她甚至有些答非所问：“每个人交流的时候只会发出自己的频率，同种族也是这样。我们希望得到回应，但每个人都只会按照自己的频率解答，所以我们永远只会得到一个错误的答案。”

Reid顿了一下，说：“这种论调我们曾经抓到的一个反社会疑犯也提出来过。”

“我倒是时常有这样的自我怀疑。”

Sana又说：“我认为我们之间的‘反馈’够多了，希望以后不会再见面。我偏爱陌生的环境。”

Reid意识到，这代表“再见”的预告。他们还能说几句。

Morgan还期望他趁假期最后一天飞去加拿大，找到基奇纳住着的人，然后喝杯鸡尾酒，变魔术……看来他的想法要再一次落空。

Sana写：“最后一句，你打算说什么？”

Reid打了一个笑脸，说：“不要杀人，不要自杀。”

“LOL.”

Reid知道，这个对话框不会再有回复了。


End file.
